<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connected by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044711">Connected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suite Life on Deck, The Suite Life Movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Twincest, Voyeurism, honestly idk how to describe this, maybe? - Freeform, might even be a crack fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a few days into the Gemini Project when Zack and Cody realized what was happening to them. They were connected in a way they never had been before… </p><p>Or: Zack jacks off and Cody feels allll of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Martin/Zack Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no excuses. this was written after I rewatched the Suite Life Movie for shits and giggles and my imagination got away from me.. let’s just leave it at that lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that he didn’t like Zack as a brother, he just couldn’t… connect with him. They had nothing in common; it was that simple. Or at least, that was how Cody perceived it. Cody focused on school, on bettering himself and his academic mind.. and Zack, well, he focused on girls and food and video games, among other activities. </p><p>So when Zack ruined Cody’s chances for a once-in-a-lifetime internship at Dr. Spaulding’s lab, Cody thought their relationship as brothers couldn’t go on. When he found out that the Gemini project was a study on twins and Zack had to be there, Cody thought their relationship as civil human beings was most definitely on the line. He could barely tolerate being within five feet of Zack, so working together for multiple weeks, growing closer to him? Out of the question. </p><p>If only Cody knew just how close they would actually become. </p><p>*** </p><p>It was the middle of the night, and all the twins were settled in and either asleep or just about to be. Zack and Cody were in their bunk; Zack had called the top as expected, and Cody assumed he was dead asleep; also to be expected. </p><p>The younger twin was about to go to sleep himself, but was just finishing up his nightly journaling:</p><p>G.P. Day 2 Inquiries:<br/>
If Zack and I ate different amounts of the fruit, what would happen? Would one of us be able to telepathically communicate stronger than the other? Feel each other’s sensations more clearly? God, I hope that doesn’t happen in Zack’s case. What a nightmare. Questions to be answered tomorrow. </p><p>He closed the journal and set it on his nightstand gently. He rolled over, eager to get to sleep so these annoying weeks could be over faster. A few minutes passed, blissful sleep growing closer and closer. </p><p>That’s when Cody felt… something. At first it was just a sensation, a tingling that began at the base of his abdomen. Slowly it became something recognizable. Some... cupping. Then, a definite, warm hand– on his cock. </p><p>He flinched and his eyes sprang open, searching for someone or something in the dark. And yet, no one was touching him. </p><p>He froze. Zack. </p><p>Cody didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, he could confront Zack about jacking off in the bunk above him– or he could let him continue. Zack wasn’t doing this on purpose… he probably jacked off all the time. Nothing to do with Cody. It was just a side effect of the experiments, right?</p><p>To Cody’s surprise, the idea of his own brother jacking himself off didn’t completely disgust him. And the idea that Cody would feel it as well? That was a whole other concept. Cody would have to ponder it more later, but for now… </p><p>Zack moved his hand up and down, slowly at first. It felt damp and slick; of course Zack had snuck some lotion or something into the camp with him. Cody’s back arched at the sensation. It felt the same, and yet so, so different than when Cody relieved himself. Zack was... definitely better at it than Cody. </p><p>Zack eventually sped up; Cody had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. How the hell was Zack being so quiet? </p><p>Cody was close to hyperventilating already, so when he felt Zack’s finger brush over his.. lower regions, he thought he would explode right there. Zack then slipped a finger inside, slowly, without too much force. It seemed to Cody that their tele-physical bond was slightly stronger in these more sensitive areas, so when Zack’s finger hit that spot deep inside, massaging it methodically, Cody let a short gasp escape him. Zack’s movements stopped for a second, before he continued them in full force, bringing himself and Cody over the edge in mere moments. </p><p>It took Cody a little while to come to his senses. He just came, completely untouched – well, sort of, anyway – from his brother jacking off. He didn’t even fully register the mess in his underwear. </p><p>He laid there for a few silent minutes, that felt like hours; his mind was going weirdly blank. </p><p>Then a soft, barely audible, “Cody?” from up above. </p><p>Cody didn’t reply. He needed time to think. </p><p>A few seconds later Zack said his name again, louder, but not loud enough for any other twins to hear. </p><p>“Yeah, Zack?” Cody whispered back, his voice quivering ever so slightly. A couple more teeth-clenching moments passed.</p><p>“Did you... feel that?”</p><p>Cody was exceedingly glad in that moment that he couldn’t see his brother’s face, and better yet that Zack couldn’t see his, because from the heat in his cheeks he was sure he was tomato-red. A million answers to Zack’s question suddenly flooded his brain, and he tried to choose one that made sense while also not bringing on a whole other slew of questions from his lesser-brained twin. </p><p>“Feel… what?” Cody lied as best he could, though he was sure he sounded transparent. No way was he having this conversation with his brother, here and now. </p><p>“N-nevermind,” Zack answered in an equally shaky tone, though Cody could almost visualize a small smile on his lips. </p><p>He heard his twin roll over in the bunk above, and waited until Zack was asleep for real, or somewhere close to it. </p><p>They were here for the purpose of study, right? So, Cody decided to conduct his own little experiment. The results were bound to be interesting. </p><p>Cody grabbed his own cock, and started stroking, before a distinct and sharp “Cody!” came from up above. Cody didn’t stop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>